I Can't Feel My Face
by Teliko. x3
Summary: And I know she'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb. And she'll always get the best of me, the worst is yet to come.
1. Chapter 1

**I Can't Feel My Face**

 **Rating: It's fine for now.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any songs or characters... or the tv show :(**

 **Summary: "Write this down... I haven't had sex in six... no, seven months!"**

 **A/N: So... I saw this GIF set on Tumblr the other day and an idea popped into my head. I hope you guys like the idea too! I know this song doesn't quite fit their relationship, but I Can't Feel My Face by The Weeknd inspired this fic. Along with some others.  
**

* * *

"We're mid-case. Why do we have to do this now?" She's snooping around his office, picking up jars of dead animals and organs that no one else in their right minds would touch, partly because they're Grissom's… and partly because it was just weird.

"I have to get this evaluation in or I'm gonna get written up." He's been putting off her evaluation for a long time now. He knows that one day, she'll outshine everyone else in the lab- hell, she's already doing that. He can't stand to lose her to another team… a team of her own.

"Okay," she says defensively, trying to calm him down. She places the jar filled with God knows what back in its spot. "My goals…" She turns to face him, thinking about what she wants to put on this evaluation. And it hits her. "Oh, okay!" She points to him and takes a seat. "For starters. I'd like two consecutive nights off. I would like to cut my triples down to ten a year instead of the usual twenty. And ugh… I would love to find a reliable babysitter so I can have myself some kind of a personal life." He's writing frantically at her evaluation. It takes him a second to process everything she's saying, but he finally asks.

"You don't have a personal life?" The question somewhat catches her off guard. Grissom's never been the type to ask much about her personal life... or what was left of it.

"I… write this down. I haven't had sex in six… no, seven months!" It's safe to say her evaluation has started off on a bit of a bumpy path. All the while, her eyes are locked onto him just to let him know how serious she is. For a moment, she's not even sure that he's heard her, but he suddenly stops writing and drags his eyes up to meet hers.

"How can I help?" It's a sincere question and she definitely knows now that he wasn't paying attention to a word she was just saying. She's been playing with her earring the entire time, but when his question finally hits her, the piece of jewelry is suddenly not the most interesting thing anymore. Her eyebrows slightly rise and she tilts her head back to straighten up in her chair. The idea of having sex with Grissom is… intriguing. There's no denying it in her mind that he's handsome… very handsome. He's her best friend, she's his right hand… and left.

She reasons that it wouldn't be wise to mix work with pleasure, but her eyes scan down his chest and she's suddenly wondering what's underneath all those dark layers of clothes he's got on. The thought of his lips against her neck, his body pushing up against hers, his hands roaming her body is enough to hike up her breathing. Her tongue nearly comes out to wet her dry lips, but her fantasy falls short.

"You. Advance, I mean," he finishes off and can't help but notice her slightly disappointed look. It takes him a moment to realize what's gotten her so upset, and now he's the one who's not able to concentrate. He made a sexual advancement towards her… and she didn't turn it down.

/

She's sitting in the locker room, shrugging on her jacket and flipping her long blonde hair from out behind her shoulders. Another shift done, another deserved night off. She hoped her conversation with Gil earlier would really open his eyes to how little free time his employees had. She could go home and get dressed, go out for a night on the town, get drunk, maybe try to go home with a handsome man… but she wouldn't.

"You're still here." His voice startles her from the doorway and she stands from the bench to shut her locker. She gives him a sideways glance. He knows better than to ask such a question. Of course she's still there. She never leaves. This is her home.

"Yes. I am still here."

"Going out," he asks, his hands in his pockets. He's looking her up and down, noticing the tight jeans and heels. She's wearing the same black, low cut shirt she wore that one night she had come to check up on him before leaving for a club... to only get her heart broken within seconds of walking through the door.

"Umm… no, actually." She looks down at her shoes. "I think I'll just head home and call it a night." He grows silent.

It was silly of her to think he would actually want to her help with her current… frustrations. Other than offering up an ear to listen to her troubles every now and then, maybe going to a casual dinner once or twice, they had never really spent much time together outside of the lab.

She always thought he would find her extra baggage a deal breaker.

He never thought someone as beautiful and spontaneous as Catherine would be interested in a closed off, reserved guy like him.

He knew he was guilty of subconsciously judging her, every time she made off from the lab in those tight jeans and unbearably low cut blouses. He knew she was a grown woman capable of making her own choices, but they were all wrong. He never got any satisfaction from having it proved right, though; nothing was worse than having to watch her heart get broken time and time again.

But she was his best friend and if he couldn't at least give her a fun night out on the town, then what was the point?

So he holds out his arm with his hand outstretched for her to take.

"Come on," he says finally, beckoning her closer with his hand. There's a smile slowly spreading across her face and he knows he has her. "Let's go," he encourages again, offering up a small smile when she hesitantly, but completely places her hand into his. She trusts him unconditionally.

"Go where," she's asking, allowing him to lead her out of the locker room and into the hallway where they begin to walk for the parking garage.

"Out," he casually says, like it's no surprise. She's stunned and has to keep up with him all while processing what's happening in her head.

"What- but… you… Gil." She stops him right before they reach the elevators that will take them to the top of the garage, where their cars are parked. "You don't go out," she reminds him, emphasizing the 'out'. "And that's okay. You don't have to do this. Don't worry about it." They share a look and it's enough to nearly melt his heart, though he knows that's physically impossible. He's judged this woman for her choice in men, scorned her for her ways of working, has gotten into countless arguments with her, but she was still beside him, still willing to be his best friend and hold his hand.

He looks down at her face, illuminated by the dim lights from the lab's hallway. He can't help but notice the small sparkle of excitement in her blue eyes and he knows he can't let her down now. He wants to see her happy, wants her to have the things she wants. He realizes then that he's tired of watching other men try to give her those things… and that it's his turn to try now.

So his hand slips out from hers, travels across her hip and finds a spot in her lower back so he can push her closer to him. He holds out his other hand and presses the button for the elevator.

"Okay… dinner first."

The doors slide open and he's gently guiding her in front of him. There's a smile on her face from ear to ear now and as he pushes the button to send them up to his car, she can't help but watch him with a loving affection. Right as the doors slide back to conceal them in the elevator, she reaches down and gently grabs the hand that pulled her out from the darkness of the locker room.

There's no denying there's a spark of electricity that shoots through both of their bodies and he looks down at their joined hands, his small smile growing just as wide as hers.

* * *

 **A/N: OKAY FIRST CHAPTER. I HAVE TO FINISH THIS ONE. I HAVE TOOO! It's too cute of a story and idea to let it die. Let me know how ya'll like it! Sorry for any grammar mistakes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Can't Feel My Face**

 **Rating: It's fine for now.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any songs or characters... or the tv show :(**

 **Summary: "Write this down... I haven't had sex in six... no, seven months!"**

 **A/N: I can't thank you guys enough for all the reviews! A shout out goes to ninthwardgurl05 for reading a Grillows fic even though she's GSR! (And actually enjoying it). That takes some serious courage! And to the rest of all you Grillows fans who read and reviewed, I promise I will not let you down! I apologize for any grammar mistakes you may find while reading. I get way too excited when I write Grillows. If you listen to any song by The Paper Kites, it influenced this chapter. I'm obsessed with this band.**

* * *

Dinner had been amazing. She couldn't remember the last time someone had made her laugh so hard that her cheeks grew red and numb while she sported a contagious smile. It was then, as she fanned her face with her hands and wiped away the tears that gathered in the corners of her eyes that he realized how much he loved seeing her happy, that her smile could make him weak at the knees, and her laughter was sweet music to his ears. Even after she had managed to control said laughter and calm down a bit, her cheeks were still flushed with color from the red wine they had ordered with their dinner.

She's on her second glass, which is still a bit full and once they fall back into a comfortable silence, she reaches for it and takes another sip. Their empty plates had been cleared from the table almost half an hour ago, but they still sit together in the small booth and nurse the wine that's left in both of their glasses.

"Are you having a good time?" He already knows the answer from the look on her face and he's ecstatic that it's going so well. They've never had a night out to dinner together where it wasn't a good time, but he wanted to hear it directly from her.

"I'm having a wonderful time," she says as she sets down the wine glass, but keeps her hand on the stem, poised and ready to lift her drink back to her lips. "But… can I ask you something?" It's the wine that's gotten her thinking about what this possibly all mean could. The logical side arguing that he's been a good friend, maybe trying to help relieve some of their work related stress, but the other part of her just knows it's got something to do with the evaluation that took place in his office earlier that day.

There's one sip left of wine in his glass and he gulps it down before nodding his head. He rationalizes that the extra sip of alcohol will help his courage when she finally asks about Sara. He had managed to avoid this conversation with her for this long, but the truth was finally going to come out.

She can feel her stomach start to twist with anticipation for his answer, but she's almost too shy to ask the question. All it takes is one look at the man in front of her who's been her best friend for over fifteen years and the hesitation goes away.

"What's with all of this," she asks while gesturing to the restaurant and their glasses of expensive red wine. She realizes that he might interpret her question the wrong way and quickly reaches out for his arm with her hand to give him a gentle and reassuring squeeze. "Not that I'm not having fun. Our dinners together are always fun." He's starting at her with such intensity now, she almost swears he can see her heart beating frantically at her chest. "But… we haven't had one of these together in the longest time… so… why now?" She hoped he would give her an honest answer, even though he was never really the type to lie to her.

He's relieved he won't have to explain his situation with Sara just yet, knowing it would very well put a damper on the evening.

All the scenarios were running through her head, starting with him just wanting to catch up from to him trying to shut the rumors down about him being the most unsocial and cold person in all of Las Vegas.

And after a few moments of debating in his head which answer he would give her, there's a playful little smirk that grows on his face and she knows that whatever he's about to say is going to throw her for a loop. The suspense is killing her and she finds herself praying that the wine has given him enough courage to be the witty Gil Grissom she had once known.

"I guess I wanted to help you get your personal life back."

Her head is tilted in the same way it was earlier that day, with her lips slightly parted and her tongue daring to come out and lick the wine from her lips. His answer could go either way, but she's counting on the fact that he's sporting the flirtatious grin that it means exactly what she wants.

/

There's still a few hours left in the night as they walk out of the restaurant, her arm looped through his tightly as he leads her down the sidewalk. It's the most physical contact they've made all night, but he welcomes it. It's nice to be so close to her. He knew he was only allowed to touch her like this because they were close friends, not because they were together in that kind of way. But as he watches her point out different bars for them to go into with flashing lights of Las Vegas dancing in eyes, he vows that it'll change… and soon.

She makes out a bar that she's been wanting to visit for quite some time and he reluctantly goes in with her. He knows that if he's going to keep doing this, he needs to get used to crowded spaces. It's not so much the bar that worries him, but the types of things that happen in them, but he reasons that as long as he's with her that she is safe.

She heads for the bar, with him right behind her, almost shielding her away from the other men in the bar. She turns around with two beers and hands one to him. He offers up a small smile, nods his head in thanks, and takes a sip.

The rest of the night goes by surprisingly fast, and after another beer, she realizes what time it is. She hops down from the bar stool that she was just perched on and comes to stand in front of him… dangerously close. He's still nursing his beer when her hip brushes against his leg. There's a slow song that pours out from the speakers and she starts to sway against him, grabbing his arm and smiling when he has to put his beer back down on the bar table.

"Come on. Dance with me." She's trying her best to get him out of his chair, but he's not moving. After a few weak attempts on her part, he slides one arm around her waist and slowly pulls her close to him.

"It's late, Catherine." She takes in a deep breath as her name rolls off of his lips. "Maybe next time," he promises and she nods, offering up a smile to let him know she's okay with that. In fact, she's more than okay with it. If it means she gets to have another night out like this with him, then she'll wait as long as it takes.

There's another twist of her stomach when he doesn't remove his arm from around her waist as he slides off of the bar stool, finishes his beer, and leads her out of the bar to head back to his car.

/

He knows she probably wants to go home at this point, the alcohol finally taking its toll on her as she yawns in his front seat. The drive back to where her car is parked back at the lab doesn't take too long, but before she can get out, his voice stops her.

"I'll follow you," is all he says. The fact that he wants to stay out even longer to make sure she makes it home okay warms her heart. She's never experienced a night out like this before with anyone else and she's even more excited to have another one, like he promised. She slowly unbuckles herself from the passenger seat and leans over the console to press a soft, long kiss to his cheek.

It's unexpected and he's frozen in his seat, but he's never felt more alive than in this moment. Her lips are soft against his cheek and he wants nothing more than to stay here with her so close. He can smell her perfume and with the combination of her so close to his body, he swears he'll pass out if she doesn't move away soon.

She can feel his cheeks rise under her lips as he smiles and she pulls away slowly, coming up with her hand to wipe away a smudge of her lip balm that's gotten on his skin.

"Thanks," she whispers before jumping out from his SUV and heading to her own. When she gets into the driver's seat and starts the engine, she fixes her rearview mirror so she can see him still smiling like a fool in his SUV behind her.

She pulls out of the crime lab's parking lot and heads down a few back roads in order to make it to her house. She pulls into the driveway and turns off the engine before getting out to meet Gil at his own car. He's leaning up against the driver's side with his arms crossed over his chest.

She slowly walks up to him, her keys still dangling in her hand. When she gets close enough, he lets his arms fall away from his chest and they rest at his sides.

"You wanna come in?" It's a tempting offer and he wants nothing more than for this night to continue, but he knows she's exhausted after a long shift and night on the town. She's not nearly as close as he'd like her to be, so he reaches out for her waist again and pulls her a bit closer. She looks down at his hands and smiles, realizing he's growing bolder and more confident as the night progresses. She hopes that he's the same way tomorrow and the day after because it's nice. His touch is addicting and after experiencing it firsthand tonight, she's not quite willing to let it go yet.

"Maybe next time. You're exhausted." He speaks words of truth and she nods in silence, letting him know he's right. She places her hand in the crook of his elbow to steady herself against him.

It's insane, she thinks. Just a few hours earlier, she was no more than a colleague to him. A close friend and a coworker. But thanks to whatever higher power out there, they were more than that now… but she didn't know exactly what. It would take more nights like these to figure it out.

"Thank you for tonight." Her voice is soft and all he can do is nod. It's not a problem… it's never been a problem if it means making her happy. There' still so much that she wants to talk about, which is why she invited him into her home in the first place, but she's not sure her heart could handle any more surprises. So she'll let him slip out of it for now. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," he confirms. He's slightly disappointed when he realizes that in fact tomorrow, when they'll get to see each other again, he won't be able to get nearly this close to her… to practically have her in his arms.

She's looking up at him, studying his face and at the last second she sees the disappointment there. He's done a lot tonight, gone out of his way to see her have a good time. It's thoughtful and sweet.

So her hands move from the crook of his elbow and slide up his chest, then stop right above his chest and each grab enough material of his jacket to pull him down to her level. She stops pulling at his jacket when their lips finally meet. He's frozen again, much like earlier when she had pressed an innocent kiss to his cheek, but when her lips slightly part and her tongue comes out to shyly brush against his bottom lip, he comes alive.

There's no other care or thought in the world besides the fact that Catherine Willows is kissing him. Really kissing him. The itch returns to touch her once more, so his hands move from his sides and come up to frame her face. His thumbs softly run over her high cheekbones as she tilts her head a little to get a better angle of his mouth. All it takes it one kiss for her to realize this was where she was meant to be. After all those years, it only took one kiss to come to the conclusion she was meant to spend the rest of her life in Gil Grissom's arms.

So when they pull away from each other, she's got that classic Catherine smile that drives him crazy and he laughs. She's going to be the death of him.

"Tomorrow," she repeats, her voice echoing in his head as she slowly moves away from his body. He instantly misses the heat coming from her and nearly makes a move to pull her back, but he just watches as she walks up her driveway and unlocks her front door. She turns to look at him once last time before she shuts the door. He lets out a huge breath he never knew he was holding and lets his head fall back against the driver side window.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter three will be just as cute, I promise! I need to finish this story before school starts up again. I'll try my best! Let me know what you guys think! Review and make me happy please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Can't Feel My Face**

 **Rating: It's fine for now.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any songs or characters... or the tv show :(**

 **Summary: "Write this down... I haven't had sex in six... no, seven months!"**

 **A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews! You guys make me so happy! As promised, here is chapter three! I think you guys will like this one! I apologize for any grammar mistakes! TOO EXCITED TO SHARE IT WITH YOU GUYS!  
**

* * *

She's standing in the layout room, the table lit up in front of her and illuminating every piece of evidence she's collected from the crime scene. Even with all the work in front of her though, she can't seem to concentrate on any of it. It's been almost three hours since the start of her shift and she still hasn't seen or heard from Grissom. She hoped he wasn't avoiding her after what happened the night before. There are butterflies in her stomach every time she thinks about their kiss and the way his hands came up to frame her face. She grinned like some love-struck teenager every time she thought of what their next date would entail. _'Date,'_ she thought in her head. _'Who said they were dates? But you just don't go out to dinner, kiss at the end of the night, all to not have it be a date,'_ she thinks to herself, the blood spatter photographs in her hand forgotten.

"There you are." His voice startles her and she nearly drops the photographs. She sighs and shakes her head, laughing at herself a bit as he comes into the room.

"You scared me." Before she knows it he's standing right beside her, their arms brushing against each other. His eyes scan the table quickly, taking in all the evidence in front of them before he fixes his gaze on the woman beside him. He had thought about her all night… and morning. He was so anxious to see her again, he could barely fall asleep when he had gotten home after seeing she had made it back to her place safe.

"What are you working on?"

"Oh… this is just some stuff from the crime scene Nick and I processed yesterday." He knew better than to offer his help unless she asked for it. She was capable of solving some of the most complex crimes… it would be just a matter of time until she cracked this one. She opens her mouth to ask him if she'll get to see him later on during their shift, but her personal cell phone begins ringing and Sara appears in the doorway, her hand gripping the frame of the door while she leans in halfway.

"Hey, Grissom," she calls out, but Gil's eyes are locked onto Catherine as she reaches around to grasp her cell phone out from her back pocket. She brings the phone closer for both of them to read the name that pops up and Catherine's eyes close slowly, her head falling back as her shoulders slump. It's her mother. He knows that she's never had the best relationship with her mother and ever since Lily agreed to take Lindsey after school until her daughter could find herself a reliable babysitter, the two Flynn women had been at each others throats lately.

With Sara standing only a few feet away from him, he dare not touch Catherine, as he would have liked to. So instead, when Catherine forces her eyes back open and makes a move to answer the call, he leans in just before she can answer and whispers for her to come and find him whenever she's not busy.

And when he turns to Sara, she's watching his every move, her eyes narrowed a bit. There's nothing for her to grasp at though. He's always been the type to talk softly to the people he works with, especially Catherine. As he walks closer to her, she shrugs back away from the door and holds up a few papers that have been stapled together. She hands it to him, their fingers brushing together as he accepts the results. Her eyes flicker up to meet his, but she's left staring at his blank face. He's not looking at her.

"Lab results you wanted from Greg," she can hear the disappointment in her own voice and she realizes how silly she must look, upset over the fact that he didn't realize their fingers brushed together… that they finally made some kind of physical contact. It's all he manages to hear as he drowns out her voice and goes over the results himself, focusing on the woman behind him and the different emotions playing out in _her_ voice, instead.

' _What do you mean a fight?'_

Pause.

' _No, of course not! I…'_

Pause.

' _I never saw it!'_

Pause.

' _Are you insane?! Half of this city would like nothing more than to see him dead! And you let her go with him?!'_

She wastes no time pausing to let her mother get another word in.

' _You call me the second they walk through the door. No later. I'll pick her up in the morning.'_

/

He's sitting in the locker room, in front of her locker with his hands clasped together when there's a soft knock coming from the door. He lifts his head and Sara tries her best to offer up a half-hearted smile.

"Heading out soon," she asks with her coat folded over her arms. He opens his mouth to answer her question, but Catherine is suddenly walking through the empty space next to Sara, completely oblivious to the younger CSI standing there. Catherine is checking her messages through her phone, reading over Lindsey's in particular.

"I'm sorry. The way that woman talks to me sometimes, you'd never think she was the one who gave birth to me." She shoves the phone back into her pocket. "How about breakfast?" When she doesn't receive an answer, she looks down at him to find his eyes moving back and forth from her to the door. Catherine spins on her heels and sees the brunette standing there, arms crossed over her chest now. "Sara… I'm sorry," she apologizes for completely missing her upon walking in. "I..." Catherine has to stand there and wonder how many times this has happened before for the younger woman to look so _damn_ upset. "Would you like to join us? We can call back Nick and Warrick."

Sara shakes her head and shows them a small smile.

"No, it's fine. I'll just head home… kinda tired," she muttered… and then she was gone. Catherine lets her head fall, her chin almost to her chest and sighs.

"I just can't do anything right lately, it seems," she says with closed eyes. From where he's sitting, he can see the weight of all the stress she had been under lately take toll on her body. She was slightly hunched over with her head still hanging down, her eyes tightly closed, and one hand coming up to massage the spot near her temple where he knew a migraine was starting. She took his silence as a need for an explanation. So she takes a seat on the bench next to him and unloads.

"My mother calls earlier, as you saw, informing me that my daughter has been involved in a fight at school and that the principal sent her home with a note explaining that she's suspended for the next three school days. And as if that doesn't piss me off enough, my mother goes on and on about how Lindsey needs a more positive role model in her life… that- that my work is too consuming." Gil opens his mouth. "Oh! And… and how she feels that Lindsey isn't getting the childhood she deserves, so she takes it upon herself to let my child go out into the most dangerous city with Sam Braun, _of all people_." Gil shuts his mouth. "And Sam Braun… don't get me _started_ on him." He stands and grabs a hold of her, much like last time, and leads her out of the lab without a word. "Gil- what are you doing?" He's headed for his car and she turns her head back, watching her own car grow further and further in distance. "But… Gil, I've got Lindsey."

"We'll pick her up after," he says, unlocking his SUV and opening the passenger door for her. She grabs a hold of the handle above the window that's anchored into the car's frame and steps up onto the SUV's running boards then sharply turns on the balls of her feet, now facing him. Even with the heels she's got on and with her standing on the running boards, she comes out only a few inches taller than him. "Together," she asks.

He has to take a moment to himself to appreciate that she actually _wants_ him around Lindsey. Since the day she was born, Catherine had protected the little girl from pretty much every man who could've broken her heart. Except protecting Lindsey from her own father had been quite the challenge, he remembered. Not only a year ago had the accident happened and since that day, she kept her daughter close.

When he had heard the news of Eddie Willows' death, a mixture of emotions ran through him that night. The bastard wouldn't be able to lay a hand on Catherine again or try to weasel his way back into her life, but that meant that Lindsey would grow up without a father, and that was enough to see the bad in all of it.

"Together." He realizes it's becoming more and more like them to repeat the other's words, making sure they're on the same page before going any further.

It's all it takes to get her to duck into the front seat and allow him to shut the door once she's buckled in. He walks around the front of the car and climbs into the driver's seat, starts the engine, and pulls the SUV out of the parking lot… leaving her own car behind.

They drive around for a few minutes in complete silence. She looks over every now and then only to be rewarded with his very concentrated look and sighs.

"Where are you taking me," she begs for an answer, but before he can tell her, he stops the car and points towards the front windshield. Her eyes grow wide. "No." She looks over at him again, the concentration gone. Instead, he's sporting a boyish grin and bright eyes. "No," she says again desperately, but it's too late. He's taken the keys out from the ignition and is coming around to open the door for her. She's stuck to her seat, not even attempting to unbuckle herself, so he does it for her. "Grissom," his name comes out a little more forceful than she intends, but somehow, he's pulling her from her seat in the car with his hand. "I'm not getting on that thing."

"There's a better chance you'll die from crossing the street," he says in the 'Gil Grissom matter of fact' way.

It's a roller coaster that twists and turns hundreds of feet above the Strip in Las Vegas, the only roller coaster like its kind… and it's open at eight o'clock in the morning. She's not resisting as much as before, but her ascent to the ticket booth to pay for a ride on the horrifying thing takes longer than usual for him.

"And why did you bring me here," she asks as he holds up two fingers to the girl behind the desk, taking out his wallet, and handing her a twenty dollar bill.

"You need to unwind," is all he says, taking her hand and nearly dragging her to the platform where they'll hand over their tickets and get in. But he's stopped by her dead weight when the actual roller coaster comes into view, and he turns around before he can even give their tickets to the guy operating the ride.

"You mean to tell me this is what you do when you need to _relax_?" He's staring at her in a manner that lets her know he has no idea why she's so terrified. "I can't do this," she panics, making a move to leave the platform and head back for the SUV. His hand stops her.

"You'll be next to me the entire time." He brings their joined hands up so she can see just how tight he's holding onto her. "I'll even hold your hand the whole time," he promises.

She can feel her stomach flipping and twisting with terror. She _hates_ roller coasters. But he's driven them all the way out here, paid for her to ride, and she can't bear the thought of crushing his fun all because she's afraid of a tiny carnival ride. So she lets out a long, shaky breath and nods her head once.

"Okay." His uncertainty fades away and is replaced by an excited smile. She's quick to shut him up, though. "But so help me God, if this thing crashes down into the streets of Las Vegas, I'll kick your ass in the afterlife."

He's thrilled she's here with him. The only two things in the world that could make him really feel alive… and he'd be experiencing both. He climbs in first, settles in his seat and waits until she's buckled in and strapped into her seat to reach over and grasp her hand.

"Double check this. I don't plan on dying tonight," she snaps at the young operator, who grins and looks over at Grissom.

"Wife's first time?" He doesn't answer the young man who's now triple checking Catherine's harness, but instead looks over at the woman all but having a panic attack next to him and squeezes her hand.

"Catherine." She's mumbling curse word after curse word under her breath, and the young man steps away to resume his position at the control desk. "Look at me." She turns her head towards him so fast, pieces of her strawberry blonde hair whip around her face and he smiles. "You're okay." She nods at his words as the ride jerks to a start. It slowly moves around the track and even though he's been on this thing hundreds of times, he knows it's her first. When the round the corner completely and start to climb the track that'll eventually plunge down at a sharp angle, she's greeting with the rising sun coming up over the mountains in the far distance of the Las Vegas desert.

"Oh my God," she whispers, her fear nearly gone for split second. "I see why you come here," she says over the loud clanking of metal rubbing beneath their feet. As it climbs higher and higher, she begins shaking once more and all it takes is one squeeze of his hand to calm her down. "Oh my God," comes out of her mouth one more time, but it's not in awe like it was before… it's in pure terror as they turn down the track, falling fast. She's screaming beside him, but even through the fear she manages to turn her head and smile.

She's alive.

They go through twists and turns at fast speed, whipping her hair around where he can smell the faint scent of her shampoo and perfume. They're upside down for a split second and she yells out his name, probably in some kind of curse for ever getting her on the ride in the first place. The ride continues and just as she thinks she's gotten the pattern to the twists, turns, and flips, there's more surprises and her stomach feels like it's falling to the bottom of her toes. And before she knows it, after one more sharp turn upside, the ride is pulling back into the docking area and slows down almost immediately.

There's no one else he can imagine being next to him other than Catherine… and as the harnesses come off and lift above them to allow them out, he reaches out with a hand to cup her cheek and turn her to face him in their seats.

Her face is flushed and her eyes are wide. It's a successful ride. She's forgotten about whatever it was that had stressed her out all night.

"See?" Her cheeks lift against his hand as she smiles. "You're okay."

* * *

 **A/N: I've always thought that Grissom would share his little roller coaster fun with Catherine. (I think Sara would be too afraid) haha Anyway! I'll write chapter four soon! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry for any grammar mistakes! Make sure to review to let me know how I'm doing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Can't Feel My Face**

 **Rating: It's fine for now.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any songs or characters... or the tv show :(**

 **Summary: "Write this down... I haven't had sex in six... no, seven months!"**

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait! School started and I hate it and I want to graduate already. Nursing school is hard :( Sorry for any grammar mistakes and I hope you guys like it!  
**

* * *

It's been nearly a month since he had lead her from out the lab and showed her a fun night out on the town. She thinks back to that night frequently, smiling like a fool to herself. She can't exactly remember when they had transformed into what they are now, but all she knew was that she was happy with the way things had turned out. It came so easily to them and without much effort, they found themselves falling into a lover's dance. She would show up at his townhouse after her shift and he would make her breakfast, they'd talk about her day at work, he'd watch her admiringly as the expressions on her face played out, and when she began to show signs of exhaustion, he'd offer for her to sleep in his bedroom. She would always decline though, instead just falling asleep on his couch with her head in his lap as he watched the Discovery channel with the sound muted as to not wake her. Most times, he'd have to gently run his fingers through her long strawberry blonde hair until she gave into her exhaustion and slept.

He would sit there for hours, silently flipping through the channels and letting her sleep as long as she would. Most times, she would wake up hours later and fuss at him for not waking her up and making her go home. But he would always just give her a small Grissom smile and tell her that it's no trouble at all.

And as she pulls out of the lab's parking lot to start her two consecutive days off, she smiles knowing what she has to look forward too. Somehow or another, he's managed to line their schedules up perfectly to where they can spend at least one full day and night together. It's almost eight in the morning when she pulls out her phone and checks her voicemail, smiling when her daughter's voice fills her ear.

" _Hey mom. I know you're probably still working, but I wanted to call and say 'hi'. I know today is your day off so maybe we can do something with Gil tonight if he's off too? I'll call you when I get out of school! I love you!"_

The message all but fills her heart with warmth. It had been a little uneasy at first to tell her daughter about her new found relationship with Gil, but Lindsey had jumped up in happiness, asking a million questions, most of which Catherine didn't really know how to answer. Were they officially a couple? Would she be seeing a lot more of Gil around their house? How did it happen?

She pulls into Gil's small driveway, parking her SUV right behind his and climbs the stairs until she's on his floor. He answers the door almost instantly and she walks into his arms as he shuts the door behind her. She reaches over to let her purse fall to the small side table so she can wrap both of her arms around him.

"How was your shift," he asks before pressing a kiss to the side of her head, into her hair and leading her into the kitchen where he's got her favorite breakfast already on a plate waiting for her. He pulls out the chair for her to sit at the small island in the middle of his kitchen and then walks around to lean against the counter across from her.

"Better now that it's over," she comments as she reaches for the utensils to eat. The stabs at the scrambled eggs on her plate, brings them to her mouth, and nearly moans when the food hits her tongue. He watches her with arms crossed and smiles when her eyes roll to the back of her head. "God, this is so good. Thank you," she manages to say before attacking her plate once more.

"It's my pleasure." He turns back and reaches for his cup of coffee, allowing her to eat in silence. But after a few minutes, she speaks up again.

"Lindsey called while I was at work." The mention of Lindsey instantly captivates him. It's been so long since he's seen her, but given his current situation, he was hoping to change that. "She wants to do something tonight with us… if you'd like?" She had mentioned to him a week or two ago that she had told her daughter about the two of them, and she had laughed when his reaction nearly matched that of her daughter's, asking a million and one questions about what Lindsey had to say about it.

"I would like that."

"Good. I'll let her know when she calls me back."

She finishes the rest of her breakfast and picks up after herself, walking around his kitchen like she's lived here all of her life. She washes the dishes she's dirtied and when he's done with his coffee, gently pries the cup from his hands and washes that too. He smiles and presses another kiss to the top of her head, his hand coming to rest against her hip as he mentions that he's going to hop into the shower.

She wants nothing more than to just join him, but they haven't gotten quite that far yet. She knows it's neither of their fault. Their schedules were often too hectic or completely opposite of each other's, but she vowed that it would happen soon. "Tonight," she thinks to herself. He had all but given it away when he had told her he wanted to "help her" that night in the restaurant. But now it was getting close to seven months without sex and she's not exactly how much longer she can last before she pushes him up against the nearest wall and rips his clothes off.

She passes by the bathroom on the way to his bedroom to change out of her stale clothes and hears the water of the shower running. There's a certain tingle from inside that sparks her curiosity, but she shakes her head and tells herself that it'll be satisfied soon enough. So she steps into his bedroom, darkened by the heavy curtains that block the sunlight pouring from the windows, and heads to the dresser that's against the wall.

She pulls out one of the drawers and grabs one of his shirts, stripping down completely until she's standing in the middle of his room in nothing but her lace underwear. She kicks the pile of her clothes into the corner of the room and pulls his large cotton shirt over her head. It smells like him and she smiles. The material of the shirt is long enough to barely cover her ass, but it doesn't cross her mind again. She's making her way to his bed but realizes she doesn't have her phone, so she heads out of the bedroom to grab it from her purse that's in the living room. She digs around her purse and pulls out her phone to see she has a text from Lindsey.

' _Got my message?'_ Catherine begins to type a reply.

' _I did. I'm with him now. He's excited to see you.'_

' _Awesome! See you guys at home then?'_

' _We'll be there. Be careful coming home from school. Love you. xoxo'_

' _Love you too!'_

She smiles and heads back to his bedroom just in time for the water to shut off. She knows he'll be out in a few minutes, so she sets her phone down on the night table closest to her side of the bed and pulls back the covers. She slips in and when her head hits the pillow, she all but falls asleep right then and there. It doesn't take him long to come out from the bathroom and when he does, she smiles. He's wearing a plain shirt with pajama pants that pool around his feet. He's drying his hair with the towel and she scoots over in the bed to give him room. He tosses the towel in the corner along with the rest of her clothes and pulls the shirt over his head before pulling back the covers.

She's still not completely used to seeing him without a shirt, but it's a good thing. He's still quite muscular for his age and with the lifestyle he's been living for the past fifteen years. It's a shame the dark, baggy clothes he normally wears hides his strong arms.

He lays down in the bed next to her, his eyes growing heavy almost instantly as his head hits the pillow. His sleep schedule had been a nightmare when he first started as a CSI, but after years of sleeping during the day and working at night, it had gotten easier. And now, knowing that a certain blonde woman would be coming home to him, it made staying up during his off night's that much easier. It doesn't take long until she rolls over and throws her bare legs over his, entangling them together as she rests her head in the crook of his shoulder. The ceiling fan spinning above them lulls them both to sleep now that they're in each other's arms.

—

It's nearly three o'clock in the afternoon when she wakes up, still a bit groggy. She had turned in her sleep onto her side and he had followed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to his body. She always marveled at how well their bodies seemed to fit together and this was no exception. She stretched a bit, arching her backside into his body. The shirt she was wearing had ridden up her body during their slumber and she could feel her underwear brush against the material of his pajama pants. At her movements, he gently moaned behind her and she smiled, then reached for her phone to text Lindsey.

' _Just woke up. We'll head over soon. Love you.'_

"My turn to shower," she whispers, turning over just enough to press a kiss to his cheek before pulling the sheets away from her body and rolling out of bed. She heads across the room, back to the dresser where she knows she'll find a pair of her own clean clothes.

After her shower, she towel dries her hair and it almost naturally curls by itself. She slips on a pair of white shorts and then pulls a black v-neck shirt over her head. The door opens and she looks sideways to see him shuffling in, struggling to get it over his head. She laughs and it echoes in the bathroom, causing him to laugh at himself as well.

"Gil," she says, wrapping one hand around his bicep and pulling him closer, helping him pull the shirt down over his head.

They finish getting ready together. He finishes his wardrobe with a dark flannel button down that he puts on over his shirt with a pair of black pants. He slips on a pair of shoes that completes his outfit and she notices that it's not much of a difference from what he would wear to work. She's padding around his townhouse barefoot trying to make sure she's got everything as he watches her by the door, car keys in hand. Even though his outfit may not be anything out of the norm, he still looks over her body in amazement. It's much more casual than the tight slacks and shirts she normally wears to the lab, but he's still not complaining.

She meets him by the door and slips on a tiny pair of sandals that strap around her ankles and they're off.

—

They pull up to her house after a few minute of driving through back roads to avoid Strip traffic.

"Remember. Don't be nervous. Just… be yourself. She's just a teenager. She's harmless... mostly." He laughs to himself before pulling the keys out of the ignition and getting out of the SUV. Catherine takes the lead and unlocks the front door, opening it up to let the sound of music that Lindsey was blasting out.

"Lindsey," she yells over the loud music. And before long, the blonde seventeen year old bounces from the hallway with the remote to the stereo, turning the music off. She lets the remote fall to the couch as she meets her mother by the door, walking into her embrace.

"Mom!" The two Willows women stay in each other's embrace for what seems like forever. Catherine presses kisses to the side of her daughter's head.

"I missed you so much," Catherine says, her hands coming up to frame Lindsey's beaming face. "And so has he," she nods her head back to Grissom who is standing behind her and Lindsey's eyes light up. Catherine moves aside to present him to her daughter and the young Willows nearly knocks him off balance when she throws her arms around him.

"It's nice to see you too, Lindsey," he jokes as the girl clings to him for dear life.

"I'm just glad you're here," she admits, taking a step back slowly, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ears as her cheeks fill with color at how eager she had been to see him. "Sorry," she apologizes.

"It's fine, Lindsey. I missed you too," he teases her, pulling her back in for another hug. Catherine is smiling, her hands clasped together and her fingers presses up against her lips. It's a sight that would warm any mother's heart.

"So… what are we doing tonight," Catherine asks her daughter.

"Well, I was thinking we could grab dinner somewhere and maybe go bowling after?"

It's a test of his character, Catherine knows, but he nods his head and confirms Lindsey's plan.

* * *

 **A/N: So there's chapter four. Chapter five should be a good one, too! Again, sorry for any grammar mistakes and review! :) (I'll start working on chapter five now that I have the entire day off!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Can't Feel My Face**

 **Rating: It's fine for now.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any songs or characters... or the tv show :(**

 **Summary: "Write this down... I haven't had sex in six... no, seven months!"**

 **A/N: So the rating for this chapter goes up to Mature! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers and supporters. You guys rock. Sorry for any grammar mistakes! Hope you like it! If you listen to the song Now by a band called Joywave, that'd be awesome! :) That song inspired the end of this chapter!  
**

* * *

After the two Willows women were ready to head out for dinner, the three of them climb into the SUV and begin heading to a hidden away Japanese restaurant that Lindsey begged them to go to. It wasn't exactly his favorite place in Las Vegas, but if Lindsey wanted it then he'd eat anything on the menu to see her happy. The drive there is filled with conversation of Lindsey's academic affairs and issues going on around Las Vegas. Catherine is content to just sit in the passenger seat and listen to the two of them banter back and forth, all with a smile on her face.

They find themselves seated at a booth, tucked away in a private corner of the restaurant. Gil and Catherine sit close together on one side while Lindsey takes the opposite seat, reaching for the sushi menu. It's a nice restaurant with dimmed lighting and soft music playing overhead. Once they all get drinks and order their food, Lindsey begins to mindlessly play with the glass of water in front of her.

"After we're done bowling, would it be okay if I went sleep at Victoria's house?" Catherine had met her daughter's friend a few times before. She was a nice, sweet girl and she was just happy Lindsey hadn't fallen into the wrong crowd in her high school.

"If it's okay with her parents," Catherine says before bringing her own glass of water to her lips.

"Do you need us to bring you," Gil asks and Lindsey smiles.

"Her parents just bought her a car, so she wants to show it off. She said she'll come get me whenever we make it back home."

Minutes later, their food comes out. Catherine's settled for something simple, as does Gil, but Lindsey's got a plate of at least three different sushi rolls. She's pulling apart the chop sticks when she notices her mother and Gil starting at her food.

"Oh, come on. It's not even that bad." She picks up a piece and reaches over to place it on Gil's plate. "Try it." He studies it for a few seconds. "It's not gonna bite," she teases him. Catherine laughs at her daughter calling him out. So he shrugs and picks up the sushi, pops it into his mouth and begins to chew. Lindsey's studying his face much like he was doing to the sushi and she begins to smile when he starts to nod his head, indicating that it is, in fact, good.

Their bowling match goes great, all three of them having a blast. They all tease each other when they throw gutter balls and cheer whenever someone hits a strike. He sits back and watches with a proud grin on his face when Catherine goes up on her daughter's turn to distract her, the younger Willows playfully pushing her mother out of the way, the two of them fighting for who's going to throw the ball down the lane.

After a few games, they decide to call it a night and head out for the car. Lindsey's laughing her head off while making fun of her mother's horrible bowling skills, hunching over and holding her stomach before climbing into the back of the SUV.

When they made it back to Catherine's home, Lindsey runs off into her room to start packing some clothes, exclaiming that Victoria should be there pick her up any second. Catherine leads Gil into her kitchen, pulling out two wine glasses, filling them up with a red wine, and hands one to him. She looks back over her shoulder through her glass sliding doors that lead to her covered patio and in ground swimming pool in her backyard.

"Out there," she motions, asking if he rather drink outside. He nods and she leads him out through the doors, but not before calling out to Lindsey that they're headed out to the patio. They each take a chair and when she's settled in, close enough to him for her liking, she finally reclines back and swallows a large portion of her wine. She lets the alcohol savor on her tongue before softly moaning in pleasure. "I forgot how good this wine is," she comments and he laughs before taking a sip of his own glass.

It's peaceful out here on her back patio. The sun had just finished setting and she's got what looks like old Christmas lights hanging from the top of the patio. She had turned them on before they had went outside and now the entire patio was dimly lit with soft white lighting. He could barely see his reflection in the pool, but the water was so still and the sound of the running filter pushing water back into the pool was enough to settle his nerves.

"Thank you for coming with us tonight," she speaks up softly, looking at him through the corners of her eyes as she takes another sip of wine. "I can't speak for Lindsey, but I had a lot of fun." He offers up a small smile.

"I'd do anything to see two Willows women happy." She opens her mouth to tell him how sweet he is and how much she loves that he's here with her right now, but there's a car horn blaring from the driveway. Before long, Lindsey is running through the glass doors and over to where they are sitting.

"Mom, Victoria's here," she says a bit out of breath while she readjusts the straps of the overnight bag she's got slung over her shoulder. Catherine sets her wine glass down on the patio's concrete and stands from her chair, wrapping her arms around her little girl.

"You be careful. No sneaking out. No going down the Strip. No clubs," she warns her daughter. It's been a while since Lindsey's tried anything of that sort, but Catherine was her age once. "Text me when you get to her house."

"Okay, mom."

"And I want you to call one of us if you get into trouble. No excuses."

"Alright," she impatiently moans. Catherine smiles. This is definitely her child.

"I love you," she hurries, presses a kiss to Lindsey's head and passing her off to Gil, who also stands from his chair after he's placed his glass on the ground. Lindsey walks willingly into his open arms.

"Thank you for hanging out with us tonight. I had a lot of fun," she whispers into his chest. He smiles and pats her on the back before she breaks away from his embrace. "Alright. I love you both. Bye," she shouts as she begins running for the driveway from the side of the house.

"And she's off," Catherine teases, falling back to her chair and picking up her glass of wine. "You know… sometimes I don't know how I do it," she shares with a sigh, glancing at him before looking back over her calm pool.

"Do what," he asks, encouraging her to elaborate. He was never good with personal stuff, but now he had a reason to try. He knew she was a social creature by habit; his world of reasonable loneliness never really appealed to her. Who better than to get him out of his antisocial rut than the woman he had been in love with for as long as he could remember?

"How I manage to keep it all together," she continues, swallowing another sip of wine. He's silent, unsure of what to say. He's always thought she did a wonderful job of balancing her life. He realized that maybe he should just say that… whatever comes to mind, but she's talking again before he can even open his mouth. "But the past month has been a little easier with you around," she admits. And it's the truth.

"Glad I could help," the words come out in a bit of a flirtatious tone and she can't help but smile. She's done this to him and it amazes her at how easy he was to break with just a few dates and a few nights of sleeping over at his townhouse.

"I'm going to go grab some more wine." She stands from the chair and holds out her hand to take his also empty glass. "Would you like another," she asks and he nods. She winks at him before passing between their chairs, her hip brushing up against his shoulder as she squeezes through. She's gone for a few seconds and he waits until he hears the glass doors click behind him before he grips the arm rests of the chair.

He knows this is a good opportunity to catch her off guard and he's sick to his stomach with a mixture of anticipation and fear. He's fulfilled every request from her performance review except that one little tricky area… the sex.

He pushes himself up from the chair and walks over to the glass doors, slowly opening them to reveal her moving gracefully around her kitchen. She's reaching for another unopened bottle of wine and opening up random drawers to locate her cork screw. She hears him even despite his stealthy movements, but doesn't turn her head to look back at him, assuming he'll stay a good distance away.

"Changed your mind," she asks about the wine, but he doesn't answer her. Instead, he comes up behind her slowly, his arms coming out to snake under her own and take the wine bottle away from her. He places it on the counter and her hands helplessly fall to her sides. Her entire backside is pressed against his chest and he takes the opportunity to grab her hips, keeping her anchored in her spot against the counter.

Her body feels as if it's on fire. She's experienced his touch many times over the past month, but never something this intimate. They've managed to play it safe up until this moment. Her skin is tingling where his hands are resting and it's growing more difficult to breathe the longer he has her up against his body. It's a quick change in pace from a few kisses, a make-out session or two here and there, and occasional cuddling in his bed, but she doesn't mind one bit.

She can feel his heart pounding against his chest between her shoulder blades. She's forgotten exactly how much taller he is than her whenever she's not sporting her boots.

"So no more wine," she playfully asks after craning her neck to the side, trying to get a glance of him from behind her. He lowers his head, their lips coming dangerously close together. He can smell the sweet wine on her breath mixed in with her intoxicating perfume.

"No more wine," he confirms in a low voice filled with lust and desire. Before she can process what's happening, he lowers his head even more to reach her lips with his own. It's a gentle assault that's got her growing weak at the knees. After a few torturous seconds of his lips caressing hers, she manages to turn her body around. He moves in closer, pressing her lower back into the cold marble of her countertop.

Her hands are no longer helpless, but instead reaching up to bundle his shirt between her two fists, keeping him grounded against her, encouraging him to press her even harder with his body into the counter.

Their tongues are exploring, much like the first night, and he can taste the wine on her lips. He's never kissed anyone quite like this; with such passion and desire. It's not just her smell that's intoxicating, it's her entirely. The way she moans into his mouth when he squeezes her hips, how she rolls her tongue agains his own before slipping it out of his mouth and catching his bottom lip between her teeth gently, when she slips her hands down his chest and under his shirt to anchor herself against him, her hands coming in contact with the bare skin of his hips.

She finally pushes herself away from the counter and one of his hands instantly tangles itself in her long hair, keeping her lips pressed to his as they maneuver through her house. Her heart is racing and pounding so hard, she can feel it in her ears, in her throat. She can only imagine how anxious he is, so she makes a move to strip the top layer of his clothing off. It's the flannel button down that comes off first and pools around their feet on her carpet.

The realization that this is finally happening hits them both simultaneously and they break their kiss off together, deep blue eyes seeking each other. It's a mutual desire, he can see it now, and it's all the confirmation he needs to seek out her lips once more. Her lips part instantly so their tongues can resume fighting for control and he reaches down to unzip her jean shorts. She smiles into their kiss at his new found bravery and pushes him further down the hallway to her bedroom. He loses his footing for a second and stumbles back, but her arms go around his waist and pull him back up.

Her back comes into contact with the hallway wall and once he's got the jean shorts unzipped, he slips his hands over her hips and peel the jeans away from her body. The shorts fall down her toned legs effortlessly and he moves back up her body to resume kissing her. It's her turn to grab his shirt by the hem and pull it over his head, letting it fall to the floor with no concern. Their lips seek each other again after the interruption and it's a never ending battle for control. His hands are everywhere on her body and she can't seem to make up her mind where she likes them the most.

This is a fantasy come true and he's afraid that he's dreaming, that in a few moments, some alarm clock will go off and bring him back to a sad reality where Catherine was never his. But it never happens and her soft moans of pleasure are enough to confirm it. Her bedroom is just a few steps away, so his hands slip behind her thighs and pull her up against the wall for leverage. Her legs wrap around his waist instinctively and the fact that he can effortlessly hold her in his arms without faltering is the trigger. He's balanced and poised, so she takes the time to reach down and pull her own v-neck shirt over her head. She drops it to the floor and her arms go back around his neck. Her black lace bra teases him with her breasts all but spilling over the top as she presses her chest to his bare one.

"Catherine," her name comes out as a plea.

"Bedroom." Her lips are swollen from his kisses and her eyes are dark with desire. It takes everything within him not to push her underwear to the side and take her right there against the wall. Somehow, he manages to make it into her bedroom where he walks over to her bed and sets her down on the mattress. She bounces a little with the force of her weight and she's just in the right spot to reach the belt on his pants.

She stops when the phone in his back pocket begins ringing and vibrating. His eyes narrow and he sighs in frustration, reaching for his phone. He's not sure he'll be able to answer it though, because it's not long before she resumes slipping his belt through the loops of his pants and unzipping them. Her hands push past his hips and his pants sag heavily on his hip bones.

He still hasn't answered the phone, but it's partly because he's currently focused on the certain blonde with her hands down his pants.

"Who is it," she asks suddenly, cautiously testing the waters. She knew that if it was work related, she would have to stop her teasing and they'd have to finish this another time. But when he doesn't answer her, she takes it as a sign to continue. So she does. She slips his pants and boxers down all in one fluid motion. She wastes no time, taking him fully into her mouth and he nearly collapses where he stands. Her mouth is warm and wet and heavenly. His knees buckle when she creates a soft suction and slides her mouth down the entire length of him.

His eyes barely stay open long enough to see Sara's name illuminated by the phone's screen.

"Gil?" He instantly misses her warm mouth and he presses the little red button to decline the call.

"No one important," he finally gets out and she grins, then takes his phone and tosses it across her bed. It slides over her silk sheets and hit's the ground with a soft 'thud'.

* * *

 **A/N: So... I ugh... yeah. Let me know how you guys liked it! Too much? Not enough? Hated it? (That last particular question doesn't apply to GSR shippers lol, because I already know the answer). But yeah! Review and let me know if y'all want more! Again, sorry for any grammar mistakes! Love you all! :)**


End file.
